The objective of this proposal is to update, revise, enlarge and publish a sixth edition of the "Registry of Specialized Poultry Genetic Stocks". This Registry includes listings of genetic stocks of chickens, Japanese quail, and turkeys being maintained in the United States and 16 other countries. These specialized stocks are described and supply sources given. Also included in the Registry is a comprehensive listing of genetic traits and gene symbols for these species as well as their chromosome maps. It is our intent that the genetic stocks from still other countries will be added to those already in the Registry.